Journey through the Green
by MidKnight2089
Summary: On the search for his missing friend, Harry discovers a portal, and a dragon that is being controlled by the Emerald Nightmare. Saving her, Harry and the dragon enter the Dream together. One-shot for now, will be returned to eventually. Harry Potter/Ysondre (Rated T to be safe)


**I do not own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft.**

* * *

It had been five years since the end of the war against Voldemort, and Harry Potter was in United States of America, or, more specifically, the State of Hawaii.

Since the end of the war, in which one of his closest friends, Hermione Granger, had died, Harry had found himself travelling around the world. Partly to escape the pain of all those he lost, and partly to try and find his other closest friend, who had been missing since the final battle: Ronald Weasley.

Ron had loved Hermione, and Harry knew his friend had been unable to cope, but he had completely disappeared, right of the face of the Earth. Harry had been determined to not loose his other friend, and so, had gone on the hunt for him, even when everyone else gave up. In the end, his determination stopped any chance of him getting back with Ginny, who was both Harry's ex-girlfriend, and Ron's younger sister. She moved on, and fell in love with another of Harry's friends, Neville Longbottom.

Last he had heard, the pair were very happy together, and already had two kids, having started early at the encouragement of both Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom.

Harry's search for Ron had taken him all over the world, from France, where he spent a lovely few weeks with the widowed Apolline Delacour, who was the mother of Ron's sister-in-law, Fleur; to Russia, where Harry accidentally managed to create a whole new type of wizarding drink, which, for some reason, was named Lion Vodka (Harry hadn't chosen the name, and he had a feeling it was that name because he had been drunk and had dressed up in a lion costume that Luna had sent him); and to Australia, where Harry had, whilst travelling along the coastline of the country, managed to end up at a variety of gatherings where he was the only male, and everyone was stripping.

They had been lots of fun, even if they had delayed him several times from continuing the search.

In the end, however, Harry was in Hawaii, and had decided to explore one of the smaller uninhabited islands, although Harry hadn't remembered the name of the island.

As soon as he set foot on the island, however, he knew something was different. Unlike with any other place in the world that he had been to, Harry could feel the magic in the air. In fact, if he concentrated heavily enough, he could even see the magic in the air, which was a very light green, and seemed to be moving about in random patterns.

It was beautiful, but also quite shocking. He had never seen anything like this before, in fact, Harry was pretty sure no wizard had seen this. f they did, they would have stopped muggles from being able to come to the island, although, this might be more because of the fact the only major wizarding populations in North America was either on the Native American's reserves, or on the East Coast. They didn't seem to operate outside of their area, and apparently, no other wizarding government had made any moves to secure, Hawaii, and most likely the West Coast or central America.

But although Harry was thinking of telling the International Confederation of Wizards about this, he decided to explore it himself, just to be sure it wasn't being caused by some old magical artefact which Harry might be able to deal with on his own.

Having come to a decision, Harry entered the jungle interior. It was really a quite beautiful jungle, and life seemed to be thriving everywhere. But, despite its beauty, Harry started to notice things that stood out.

Some of the trees were ridiculously tall, taller than any he had ever seen before. All of the flowers were in bloom, as if it was spring, when it was in fact late autumn. But what stood out the most was the strange flowers that were moving around, completely detached from the ground.

The strange flower creatures were shorter than Harry, only coming up to his chest, with their 'legs' being 9 tentacle-like roots, which would shift around, pushing the creature along. On the main body of the flower-thing was two 'arms', which were longer, but thinner than the 'legs', with spikes covering both 'arms'. The 'head' was a giant flower in bloom, and, alongside the rest of its body, it was green, although the individual leaves had some yellow in them as well. All in all, it was a strange creature, but Harry had encountered stranger in the wizarding world.

It became clear, when Harry was close enough, that the creatures were very hostile. One spotted him, and made some sort of screeching like noise. It seemed to sprint towards him, and lashed out with its thorny vines/arms (Harry really wasn't sure what to call them).

Harry stepped back and avoided the attack, but countered with an incendio. This definitely caused the creature some pain, but it didn't stop, and instead, to Harry's shock, almost immediately started to recover from the burns. Harry's eyebrows raised at this, having expected the creature to die. It was almost like it was being rejuvenated from its surroundings ... at which point Harry cursed, realising it was drawing in the surrounding magic.

Not only that, but it's screech had apparently been a cry for help, as more of the creatures were coming to attack.

Harry sent a couple of cutting curses towards them, managing to take several heads off. This time around, they weren't regenerating from the damage, and that was probably because it couldn't regrow from missing half of its body, Harry theorised.

The original one was apparently completely healed, as it attacked him, and this time, it managed to get him. Harry winced as its thorny vine wrapped around his arm. He quickly responded with another cutting curse, which managed to also free him.

His arm was covered in cuts, and Harry saw that more and more of them were coming towards him. Cursing the fact he was injured by a mutant flower, he ran, not wanting to try and fight more of them whilst injured.

Harry wondered how he ended up like this. Back in the war against Voldemort, he was able to fight several Death Eaters at once, and go toe to toe with one of the most evil Dark Lords in history, but now, he was running from a flower. It was humiliating, to say the least, and Harry was glad that no one else was here with him.

Once he couldn't see any more of the flower creatures, Harry slowed down. He had not expected to find hostile flowers when he had come to this island .. it was at this point that Harry noticed something, on the ground, right in front of him.

It was a picture, which curiously wasn't damaged or dirty at all. Harry supposed that there were spells which could do that, but if a wizard did that, then why leave it here?

Upon picking it up and looking at it, Harry stopped. It was a picture of Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's, as well as Sirius (in his animagus form), Tonks, Remus and some other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry remembered that picture having been taken just before his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been taken during the celebration of Harry having been cleared of all charges at his trial. But more importantly, there was only 3 copies of this picture, and it hadn't been copied, as copies usually could be told by slightly blurred details. This picture didn't have that, and Harry already had his own, and Hermione's had been given to Headmistress McGonagall to place in Hogwarts, so they wouldn't be forgotten. The only other copy was Ron's ...

A smile broke out on Harry's face, and he felt new found determination. Ron had been here, on this plant-infested island. Harry couldn't tell if it had been recently or not, but he had a trail to follow now.

Over the next couple of hours, Harry slowly made his way around the island. He was using some spells to hide from the weird plants, as well as the hunchbacked moss-covered creatures that seemed to frequent small pools of water. Luckily, he was able to avoid more battles with plants.

However, eventually he found a clearing, and this clearing did not have any of the strange plant creatures that inhabited this island. The clearing itself was pretty decent, with some small and non-violent flowers blooming everywhere, a stream running at one side of it, and on the other side, the only dead trees that Harry had seen on the whole island, with one knocked over. The trees were covered in moss and it looked like a hut some caveman would use if they had no cave. In truth, it looked out of place, looking dark and dead.

Excluding the dead trees, the idyllic beauty of this clearing would have been wonderful, if not for the dragon.

Honestly, Harry was only calling it a dragon as he didn't know anything else that looked even similar to this thing. It looked similar enough to dragons, but its wings were separated from its front legs, which was a common feature on all dragons Harry had encountered in the past.

The dragon was green, with smooth scales, and would have been avoided by Harry, except, it was walking in a sluggish manner, almost as if it was drunk. In fact, all of its movements were slow, and weak, almost as if it was not in control.

If it wasn't in control, then that was definitely a bad thing.

At this moment, Harry realised the dragon was guarding something, and that something was a strange portal. Now, and only now, was Harry was starting to wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into, because as far as he knew, portals were not real. Magic could very well achieve a lot of things, but no one had ever developed actual portals (although one could argue that the Floo Network had some similarities, even if the differences were greater).

No one had even bothered to try and make portals, because there were simply loads of types of magical transportation already.

The portal was glittering green, of a variety of shades, and looked to be very old. It was directly inside of a really big tree, with large roots snaking around the portal, and along the grass near it.

Harry wondered what was on the other side of the portal, and how it could have been created, but then remembered the picture, and began to wonder if Ron had gone through the portal ... if he had, then Harry would have to follow.

To do so, however, Harry would have to pass the dragon, and Harry didn't think he'd be able to sneak past it, despite the dragon clearly having some sort of issue.

Suddenly however, the dragon stopped, and after half a minute, its head turned to face Harry's direction. His breath hitched in his throat, hoping he hadn't been caught, but being prepared to apparate if he needed to.

The growling was the only warning Harry got, and, apparating to the other side of the clearing, he managed to just avoid the dark green flames that came from the dragons mouth. Looking at where he had just been, Harry watched in horror as the tree that he had been hiding behind rotted away. It definitely wasn't burning the tree, which confused him.

After all, dragons breathe fire. All dragon species either share this trait, or can't do it at all. But no other dragon seemed to be similar to this one in any way.

The drowsiness of the dragon, however, was an advantage Harry couldn't overlook. It may be able to rot trees - although Harry wasn't sure that's what exactly happened - but it was still moving around like a drunk.

Deciding to test whether it shared certain other traits with dragons, Harry fired a stunner at the green dragon. Sadly, it seemed to be resistant to wizard spells, just like regular dragons.

However, now it had been attacked, something seemed to awaken within the massive beast, and it started to move much faster. Harry was forced to apparate again, lest he suffer its weird fiery breath, instantly throwing bombarda's and other lethal spells at it, until it turned and would try to kill him with its breath again, at which point he would, once again, apparate.

This would go on for around ten minutes, although to Harry, it felt like two hours, before something changed, and what changed was a certain spell that Harry ended up using.

Harry had, after all, been trying to use whatever spell he could. He was in a fight against a dragon, and his spells weren't working, so he had been switching up his spells with various other ones he knew of. In the end, one of the spells he used was one he had never used before: Legilimens.

The Legilimens spell was a spell designed to allow someone to read someone's mind, although wizards tended to look down on such a description. It had been used mainly to either help someone quickly build up their occulmency shields, or to find out information inside someone's mind. Harry had been the victim of this, for both reasons.

However, using this spell wasn't like using others, for his other spells had been physical. They had tried to damage the dragons body, when it's hide was very resistant to magic. Legilimens done nothing to the body, and in fact, could easily enter the dragons mind, and it was there, that Harry realised something was wrong.

The dragon, named Ysondre, wasn't drunk at all. It was being influenced by a shadowy evil which made Harry's skin crawl by just being near it, even if it was only in the mind. It had twisted the dragon, and was using it to stop others from entering the portal, so it could control something called Ysera.

Harry had no idea what a Ysera was, but it sounded important, or maybe it wasn't an object, but a person. Either way, this ... Nightmare ... was trying to take control of a land which could influence people's dreams and shape the reality they saw.

However, Harry saw one memory, a memory which both angered, and scared him. Ron, looking a bit older, and worse for wear, being held by vines, kicking and screaming as the dragon watched. His best friend was dragged through the portal, and didn't come back out.

Suddenly feeling angry at the malevolent force within the dragon, he concentrated, and, thinking of the happy memories of the old days with Ron and Hermione, casted the Patronus charm. A white stag suddenly appeared, and marched towards the darkness within the poor dragons mind. Once it reached it, it jumped into the darkness, and a bright flash of light occurred, making Harry close his eyes.

When Harry next opened his eyes, he found he was no longer in the dragons mind, and was instead in the clearing, and in front of him was the dragon, unconscious, but looking healthier. Harry would have been fine to simply ignore the dragon now, and enter the portal, except for the fact that the sleeping green drake was sleeping right in front of the portal, and Harry was therefore stuck.

There wasn't enough room between the dragon and the portal for Harry to ride a broom over, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try and move the creature, considering what it could do.

He sighed, and realised he would have to wait for the dragon to awaken, and hope it was in a good mood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, so, a new story. I know. But I had this idea I wanted to write down, and get to you lot. Until I complete 'Harry and the Blue', this most likely will just remain a One-Shot, but I do plan to continue this eventually. If anyone wants to try and write a story based upon this idea, go ahead. :D**

 **I haven't gotten around to starting 'Harry and the Blue' chapter 5 yet, however. But should be released within the next 3 days, but don't hold me to that. :)**

 **But I hope you all enjoy, and sorry if the end of this wasn't as good as the beginning. I am seriously tired. :)**


End file.
